


【HP|GS】礼物

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林两人已开启老夫老夫模式√时间线是今年除夕（注：2018年）
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1、情人节  
昨天刚过完情人节。

他们在一起度过的第一千个情人节。

按理说他们都老夫老夫了，彼此间爱过恨过欢过悲过喜过厌过，甚至分手过，吵吵闹闹，悲欢离合，爱得惊天动地也卑微如尘，欣喜着忧愁着，他们最后还是牵着手静静地淌过了岁月的河流，在时间的彼岸相倚静默。

和他们的好友一起，守护着他们与她们的霍格沃茨。

所以若不是正逢一千整数，戈德里克提前一个月闹着要过，萨拉查可能在脸书推特都开始疯狂撒热腾腾新鲜出炉的狗粮的时候，才会意识到情人节到了。

但毕竟他们一起走过的日子太长，各种形状各种大小数量的玫瑰巧克力，用写着爱语的纸条塞满玻璃瓶，象征着爱情气味的香水，早早定制好的衣服，自己录歌的水晶音乐灯，幻影移形到某地看一场烟花灯火，甚至把自己送出去什么的……那些都是他们已经玩剩下的，以至于萨拉查对情人节生不出任何期待，心中波澜不惊，甚至有点想笑。

嗯……可能不想过的根本原因是他想不出可以送什么了。

毕竟好像什么东西都送过了。

戈德里克倒是极为兴奋，整天神神秘秘一天到晚不着家。萨拉查也懒得管他，在家里抱着另一个枕头昏昏欲睡。

情人节那天很早的时候萨拉查就被戈德里克叫醒，迷迷糊糊地被戈德里克伺候着穿衣洗漱，拉到客厅的沙发上坐下。

客厅的灯微微亮着。

萨拉查看了一眼落地窗外，漆黑的夜幕还在沉睡。他又看了一眼电子钟。

2月14日2:14。

难怪前一天晚上戈德里克在床上时不时地看看手表，十一点左右的时候还没出来就出去，也不管两人都难受的很，清洗完抱着他就说睡觉。那时候萨拉查也累极了，没多想就皱着眉头睡过去。反正什么无厘头的事放在戈德里克身上都是正常的。

也难怪前几天非要他自己叫醒他，还上赶着帮他穿衣洗漱，不肯让他自己动手，弄得他跟一洋娃娃似的任人摆弄。

戈德里克抱着两个盒子放在茶几上，又响指一打，把客厅的灯开到最亮。

“你快打开看看吧。”

他蹲在茶几的另一边，半仰着头，灯光倾泻而下，流进他的眼里，亮晶晶的。

“这是什么？”萨拉查蹙着眉头，手里有气无力地扒拉着盒子上的蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结中间还恶俗地黏上了一个亮晶晶的心，他指尖费劲地挑了半天才拆开，“拼图？”他一直昏昏欲睡半眯着的眼睛扫了戈德里克一眼，“你想要我拼拼图吗？……在情人节？不到三点的凌晨？”

因为刚刚从沉睡中被强制叫醒，感觉自己随时能重新落入梦乡的萨拉查说话不同于平常，舌尖懒得动，嘴唇懒得启，说话便有种在嘴巴里含过一遍的感觉，湿润而软糯，又因为昨晚的事情带上一丝哑意，尾音懒得收起，自然而然的上挑也带着一股撩人的意味在里面了。

戈德里克心中昨晚还没满足的野兽又开始蠢蠢欲动。

但是想起自己的情人节计划，戈德里克只好遗憾而难耐地按下自己龌龊思想，只是越过茶几凑过去亲亲嘴角。

“对，拼图。我一份你一份，我们一起拼。”

戈德里克把压在下面的那个盒子抽出来，随手打开，里面是一大袋拼图碎片。

萨拉查拿起属于自己的那个袋子，“这里面有多少片？”

“这是我做的，我们数量是一样的。都是一千片。我们不用魔法吧，好不好？用魔法拼拼图就没意思了。”

萨拉查懒洋洋地点点头，慢吞吞地挪到茶几前的地板上，坐在戈德里克旁边，指尖遥遥点了点不远处的地板，“我在这拼，你去那里拼。”

戈德里克抱住萨拉查狠狠亲了一口，才屁颠屁颠地拎着自己的拼图袋子过去。

把袋子拆了将拼图碎片抖落在地上，萨拉查一愣，才稍微清醒了一点。

伸手搅了搅，他发现自己确实没有困到眼花，所有的拼图碎片都是一面纯黑一面纯白。萨拉查侧过头瞅瞅戈德里克。

戈德里克已经开始拼了，极有默契地在萨拉查侧头的时候转过头，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。

“黑的一面，白的一面。没有分区提示哟。”

萨拉查怀疑如果不是自己懒得动，那个给点阳光就灿烂的男人估计已经头肿成猪头，趴在地上拼不了他那所谓的拼图了。

“哦。”

他抄起茶几上的水杯闷声喝了一口。

是温水。

拼图碎片上面带着魔法，两个相邻的贴在一起就会自动合成一片，看不出分开过的痕迹。

萨拉查耐性极好，最初还有点困倦，慢慢的越来越清醒，渐渐也生出来一点兴趣。

时不时也接受一下戈德里克的点心投喂。

九个小时后。

那是一个长方形的板子。

在萨拉查按入最后一块碎片的时候，那一块碎片如水滴入海了无痕迹，白色的那一面一阵银光闪过，浮现出一个繁丽的墨绿色花体大写S，仔细看能看出中间藏着一条巨蛇。

萨拉查起身伸了个懒腰，露出一小块肚皮，有点冷。他伸手扯了扯衣服。

戈德里克还在拼。

萨拉查走进厨房简单地做了一顿午饭。他带着飞着的饭菜出来时，戈德里克正好拼完最后一块。

他手上金光一闪而过，深红色的花体大写G浮现而出。

戈德里克把手上的拼图随手放在一边，笑嘻嘻地伸手抱住萨拉查。

“好累啊，萨尔。”他故意愁眉苦脸地说道。

萨拉查指挥着饭菜上桌，冷冷道:“你自找的。”

“萨尔你不爱我了，你都不安慰我。”

萨拉查单手把他按在椅子上。同时，一只装着饭的碗轻轻砸了一下戈德里克的头，随后才重重地落在他面前。

“吃饭。”

“啊，还是中国菜好吃。最近我在外面不是吃三文治就是汉堡。你的手艺越来越棒了呢。”

萨拉查轻哼一声，唇角微扬。

“好困，”戈德里克吃完就又黏上去，“让它们自己去洗干净，我们去睡觉吧。”

“你昨晚没睡。”

戈德里克挠挠头嘿嘿一笑: “昨晚我想着要准时叫你起床就有点睡不着了，老担心自己如果睡着就会睡过头。”

萨拉查身上拖着个大型挂件，一步一步挪到床上。

“我也困了，睡觉。”

“好梦。”

“好梦。”

他们相拥而眠。

千年的相处让他们的作息时间极为熟悉，六个小时后他们几乎同时睁开眼睛。

戈德里克伸手拉住欲下床的萨拉查，抱入怀里，把下巴搁在怀里人肩膀上。萨拉查有些怕痒地躲了一下。

“别下去了，我们就在床上。”戈德里克伸手招来两块拼好的拼图，拼在一起组成一个长板。

白底一面是花体GS，拼在一起后，深红的巨狮墨绿的巨蛇动了起来，交颈，缱绻地纠缠在一起。

萨拉查把板子翻过去，黑色一面朝上。

黑色逐渐褪去，色彩逐渐浮现。

那是一幅简笔素描。

那是一个黑发巫师站在一个高台上不知道说着什么，下面人群熙熙攘攘。唯二有色彩的，一是高台上的右边，一个端坐着的黑发巫师露出来的一只湖绿色眼睛，一是在人群的边缘画作的左下角，一个背对观画者露出来的金色卷发。

“这个是我映象中第一次见到你的时候。那时候我还不会画画，这是我最近凭着记忆画的，时间久远，可能不太准。”

戈德里克从萨拉查背后伸出一只手，在长板上用食指关节轻轻敲击一下。

低沉而熟悉的男声唱了起来。

“嗯……不过，在我的记忆里，即使你不是那场会议的主角，但是，你依然是我的主角。你始终是最吸引我的那个。”

“You're the light, you're the night.You're the color of my blood……”

“我知道这有点俗气啦。不过拼图是我自己做的，画是我自己画的，你也拼了九个小时，你就勉强收了吧。”

长板上大概十秒钟切换一张画。都是戈德里克自己画的。有的是当初开始学画的时候练手的画，有的是后来有感而画，有的是最近靠着记忆画的。

但每张画的主角都是他们两个或者其中一个。有他们的再遇，有他们的相伴相知，有他们的争吵分手，有他们的破镜重圆，有他们的一爱千年。

屏内的戈德里克在唱着情歌，屏外的戈德里克在解说每一张画。

“……Follow me to the dark.Let me take you past our satellites……”

萨拉查恍如身处梦境，重新再回到年少时光，重新经历了一遍爱情中的喜怒哀乐悲欢离合。

他们在那么多时刻差点分道扬镳，各自天涯。

然而值得庆幸的是，梦醒时分，他深爱的那个人，在他身边，和他在一起。

他们曾何其不幸，站在对立的两段，对峙于风暴的中心。

他们又何其幸运，披荆斩棘，爬山涉水，还是握住了对方伸出来的手。

在一片断壁残垣的荒芜中一座城堡轰然矗立。

“……You can see the world you brought to life, to life……”

戈德里克可能没有意识到，他给了他一份带着跨越千年泥泞的礼物。

他们的相遇相爱。

他们的幸运。

“……You're the only thing I wanna touch……”

萨拉查一把揽过后面的人脑袋，扭头吻上。

2、除夕夜  
  
今天傍晚。

萨拉查坐在靠窗的位置，面前摆着一杯剩了一点的咖啡。

他这边的窗帘拉开，外面的夕阳给桌椅染上绚丽的红色。他昏昏欲睡。

玻璃上传来敲击的声音。

是戈德里克。

戈德里克骑在一把飞天扫帚上，一手拿着一个透明气球，一手拿着魔杖。他手上的手表在阳光的照射下熠熠发光。

萨拉查点点头，喝完最后一口咖啡，走出咖啡厅。

金发男人已经等在那里了。他凑上前勾着萨拉查的脖子在他耳边小声说话。

“我刚刚原创了一个魔法，你帮我看看怎么样。”

“什么类型的？”

“保密。”

戈德里克嘿嘿一笑，拉着萨拉查幻影移形。

目的地是他们在海边悬崖上的别墅……屋顶。

海面波光潋滟，落日的余晖仍在力所能及地渲染金红色。海鸥鸣叫着飞翔，唱着归巢的歌。在被墨色侵染的天的另一端，月亮早早现了身影。

最后一丝晚霞重重地落幕，戈德里克把气球放进萨拉查手里，手舞足蹈地挥着魔杖，有几次故意在人眼前扇几下。

萨拉查没有在意，有些纠结地看着手上灯带亮起的气球，五光十色，星星点点。里面的小气球，羽毛在气球内上下漂浮，色调梦幻。

“……我可以问一下你的心理年龄多大了吗？这不是小孩子玩的吗？”

“可这是我要送给你的。你是小孩子吗？”戈德里克挥够魔杖，笑嘻嘻地靠着萨拉查坐下。

“我当然不是，”萨拉查狐疑问，“你送给我又是想恶作剧？它会爆炸？”他伸出食指嫌弃地戳了戳气球。

“你看。”

戈德里克伸手向前一指。

萨拉查抬头看去。

悬崖地下升起成群成片的灯光气球，如梦似幻。海豚的鸣叫混入海的协奏，它们在亲吻着星光。一条小银鱼扑腾着从气球上滑下去，重回大海。

藤蔓攀上悬崖，蔓尖的细藤打着卷，比个小巧的心。牵引线系在上面，开出气球状的花。

一只巨型乌贼在浅滩露出半个脑袋，高高举出海面的三条触手分别卷着一把气球在慢悠悠地挥舞。气球挤来挤去，把它的脑袋照成彩色。

萨拉查招了一个气球过来。

这个气球和他手里拿着的那个有点不一样，没有灯带缠绕，大片大片的微弱荧光在透明球面游走，里面飘着一个闪着柔和红光的长长红羽。

在他的手触碰到的时候，球面的荧光瞬间聚拢在一起。

I need you.

荧光颜色在不断变幻。

萨拉查笑了起来，嘴角露出两个浅浅的酒窝。他拿气球按在身边人的脸上，荧光字跑到戈德里克的脸下。

“ic lufie þe.”

这句话是用咏叹调念出的古英语，语调轻佻且华丽，话里含笑，尾音带钩，风流而倜傥。

戈德里克侧头亲了一口脸侧的修长指尖，把气球推回去，顺势亲上那怎么亲也亲不够的嘴唇。

唇舌交缠之后，萨拉查舔干净溢在唇上的口水。戈德里克伸手揽过一个气球。荧光汇成“I miss you”的字样，里面是亮着银光的独角兽的角。

“情人节不是昨天才过完吗？你是想把明年的一起过了吧？”萨拉查把牵着气球的绳子在自己的手指上绕了几圈，柔软绳子竟然带着一点温度，很舒服。

“不是的。我去中国采风的时听见一句话:除夕夜要和喜欢的人在一起。”戈德里克略带遗憾地说道，“我就想和你一起过。不过，很可惜，英国的时间要比中国早八个小时，而下午四点的英国没有美感。而且我也不想打扰你享受下午茶。”

萨拉查握上戈德里克的手，安慰道:“没关系的。我一直和你在一起。我每一天都和喜欢的人在一起，我很开心。”

“我知道。所以我还是很开心的。”戈德里克深深地看着他，“亲爱的萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下，我可以吻你吗？”

虽然都老夫老夫了，平时也经常不分场合亲亲我我，更深入的事也干了无数次，但是戈德里克这么一本正经地询问，好像他想要做的是一件极为神圣的事情，面薄的萨拉查勉强忍住了面红但忍不住耳赤。

“不可以。”他生硬地转移话题，“那只乌贼看着有点熟悉。”

戈德里克也不在意:“是的。就是黑湖里的那只乌贼。学校的老师和孩子们估计仍然沉迷在粉色泡泡中了，我偷偷把它带出来大概也没人发现。而且难得带它出来玩，它也玩得很开心。”

“今晚之后阿不思应该就知道了。”

“那也是明天早上的事了。今晚他没空。”

“……”

戈德里克露出一个心知肚明的笑容，右手食指蜷曲敲在手里气球上。

轻轻噗的一声似乎刚出现就消失，不动声色地融入风里。

所有气球突然轻盈地炸开，点点荧光无所顾忌地散在空中，然后汇聚成几股流光。

除了戈德里克给萨拉查的第一个气球。

萨拉查手里的另一个气球也温柔地炸开，和牵引线一起化为流光，在指缝间留下一丝温暖的感觉。

流光调皮地从他的耳垂下溜走，他能感受到头发被轻轻撩开的动作。

他从流光中听到了歌声。

“Every part in my heart I'm giving out……”

戈德里克接过落下的红色长羽，和独角兽的角放在一起。空中不断有魔法材料或者炼金材料拖着条发光的小尾巴飞到羽毛和角那里，堆成一个小堆。

流光凑在一起，互相碰了碰，又在一起跳了一支舞，最后汇成一行字。

G.G love S.S.

“……And anyone who asks I'll let them know.He's the one, he's the one……”

萨拉查轻轻晃了一下手上剩下的那一个气球。

四个字母掉了个个头。

S.S love G.G.

“……I say it loud.He's the one, he's the one……”

字再变幻，化成两颗相连的心。

“……I'm telling the world.That I've found a boy.The one I can live for.The one who deserves……”

再变，是一只羽蛇和一只狮鹫在交尾。

羽蛇突然一甩尾巴将狮鹫拍散，满天繁星突然落入空中。星光坚持不懈地重新聚拢起来，不过这次老实许多，羽蛇和狮鹫分别立着，但是尾巴缠绕在一起。

在尾巴尖相触的那一点飞出一道流光，直到萨拉查的手上，流光亲昵地在他指间绕了几圈，又在指头上蹭了几下，才恋恋不舍地变成一支还带着露珠的玫瑰。

“……Ring a bell, Ring a bell.For the whole crowd……”

萨拉查举起玫瑰放在唇边，似笑非笑地看了一眼戈德里克，伸出舌尖舔舐掉露珠，又轻吻一口。

戈德里克干咳一声，挪步在萨拉查面前，他拿过玫瑰，在爱人吻过的地方再吻一下，所有流光飞舞，先在爱人身边绕过一圈，才向他手上流动。

萨拉查沐浴在铺天盖地的溢彩流光中感受到了冬日里的温暖。

流光在戈德里克手上绕着玫瑰打着旋，慢慢聚拢，最后化成一个水晶球。

“……He's the one, he's the one……”

“花哨。”萨拉查压下翘起的嘴角，评价道。

戈德里克嘿然不语。

萨拉查接过水晶球，单手举起来。

水晶球里是一片银装素裹的景象，夜幕之下一条不宽的马路横穿过大地，路旁立着栋栋灯火通明的房屋，再远处零星散落着几栋小房屋，有的看起来时间就很久远，十分破败。

地上屋檐的雪反射着月光，不显昏暗。有小蚂蚁似的人影在晃动。

突然在天地交接之处炸开一朵烟花。

像是一场惊天大戏拉开序幕的信号，随着那第一朵烟花的炸开，各种颜色的烟花纷纷在各地绽放，火树银花，亮如白昼。

细听之下，能听见藏在鞭炮声下小儿嘻戏的笑闹声。

“这场烟花持续了一个小时。是我今天跑去中国录的。既然我们不能一起过除夕夜，那我就把除夕夜存下来。”

“那个灯光气球也是我在中国看到的。现在还没消失的那个就是我在中国买的，是我做的魔法气球的模型。”

“现在中国禁止燃放烟花炮竹，我就找了一个小地方的农村，那里随便放烟花。在他们的农历里，他们除夕过后就是新的一年，在零点会放烟花辞旧迎新。”

“我觉得这一刻很美，想留下来给你看。”

“而且，这样我就能假装和你一起过除夕了。”

萨拉查握住水晶球，抬眼望去。

戈德里克一直在满含期待地看着他，他的眼里有一个发着光的小小人影，是他。

“是很美，我收下了。我真的感觉很惊喜。今天的惊喜我很喜欢。”

“有一个诗人说过:我喜欢你比昨天多一点,比明天少一点。正如此时的我。”

有一种滚烫的情绪一直在胸膛里翻滚。

萨拉查凑过去吻上。

“赏你的。”

他睁着眼睛看着对方。

现在戈德里克的眼里全是他了。

吻毕。

“今晚的月色很美。有你的除夕很美。”

“戈迪，你的眼睛更美。”

你的眼里有星辰大海。

你的眼里有揉碎的星星和银河。

你的眼里有交替而过的春秋与冬夏。

你的眼里还有，有着爱你的样子的我。

“虽然说过很多遍了。但我还是再想说一遍。”

“我爱你。”

3、大年初一

萨拉查把水晶球放在两人之间:“我们去中国度蜜月吧，这样一来下一个除夕夜我们一定是一起过的。”

“诶？！好啊！那我去她们那里报备一下。”

“这是我们第几个蜜月？”

戈德里克认真数了数:“第九十九个。”

“在中国，九十九有长长久久的意思。”

萨拉查把气球放开。

其他光彩早就落幕，只有月亮仍在温柔地照耀世界。浪的低吟也变得温柔。

气球慢慢升上温柔的天空。

他们拥抱在一起。

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

*一个完整的睡眠周期时间为一个半小时。  
*情人节及次日的晚上两人都很晚才睡。  
*情人节狗粮的主要生产者为赫尔加和罗伊娜，盖勒特和阿不思，德拉科和哈利，赫敏和罗恩，乔治和弗雷德。  
*戈萨二人常住的房子不是别墅，只是一间普通的三房两厅公寓，隔壁是赫尔加和罗伊娜。  
*咖啡馆是盖勒特开的。  
*戈德里克五音难全，love me like you do和telling the word他练了很久，罗伊娜听着痛苦不已，恨不得给他一个阿瓦达让他闭嘴。第一遍唱出来效果还不如校歌。这个版本罗伊娜录下来发给萨拉查了。  
*戈德里克画的画没有全都给萨拉查看，他只展示了自己比较满意的画和一些可以给萨拉查看的画。  
*气球上浮现的字句子有五种，是戈德里克自己手写的。英文的I love/miss/need you.和中文的我喜欢/爱你。中文字写得极丑，戈德里克自己也嫌弃，所以只有四个气球上写着中文。  
*那句古英语是我爱你的意思。  
*情人节萨拉查也送了礼物。但是除夕夜那个是戈德里克的surprise，萨拉查没有任何准备，到了屋顶才有一点预感。  
*戈德里克那一部分的拼图他自己偷偷摸摸做了手脚，有几个地方没有拆成碎片。他实际完成拼图时间是五个小时，剩下四个小时主要干的事为拿出之前准备的点心投喂萨拉查，暗戳戳照着拼拼图的萨拉查画素描、痴汉地偷拍萨拉查和画两个人的小黄本。萨拉查那部分的拼图是完全从零开始。这些事萨拉查都知道，但很是纵容了。  
*那个诗人我没百度到，有人说是莎士比亚，有人说是一个法国诗人。  
*有今晚的月色真美梗。


	2. 打开新页 第九十九次蜜月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色OOC  
> cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林  
> 《礼物》篇衍生，时间线在中国度蜜月时  
> *他们的蜜月时间长度通常随心，短至几天，长至几年。

1、养狗

“诶？萨尔，中国今年过的是狗年。我们去养只狗吧？”

“明年是猪年，你也想养猪吗？你是想集齐十二生肖召唤神龙吗？”

“不可以吗？反正我们不缺钱。”

“不需要。我养你一个就已经耗费了我的所有精力了。”

2、晕车

中国禁止门钥匙和幻影移形。

萨拉查没想过从来没有晕幻影移形和门钥匙的他，在中国会晕车晕机，除了高铁和地铁。

3、骑剑

除了飞行扫帚，剑成为戈德里克第二喜欢的飞行工具。

4、景点

他们去景点玩的时候，总是只能看到人头。

几次之后，萨拉查看到人一多就烦。但戈德里克倒是在人群里玩得乐此不疲。

所以总是戈德里克出门买点好吃的好玩的拍点照片回来给萨拉查。

5、取暖

冬天寒潮来的时候，萨拉查在广东冷到怀疑人生，瑟瑟发抖，盖两层被子，手里抱着脚下踩着各一个热水袋都不能阻挡他瑟瑟发抖。

晚上冰凉的脚使劲往戈德里克的肚子上踩。

戈德里克有毛护体，一点也不怕冷。晚上抱着他就跟抱个火炉似的。

后来两人飞到哈尔滨。

萨拉查感觉暖气拯救了世界。

6、中国菜

到中国之后，他们才发现赫尔加教的都是假的。

是在西方修改过后的版本。

真的中国菜不仅好吃更多，而且还不止橙子鸡之类的种类更多。

“什么？广东人连福建人都吃！这么凶残啊！”

7、撸串与亚洲蹲

他们学会了吃辣。

他们也学会了撸串。

还有香锅麻辣烫。

但他们没有学会亚洲蹲。

不能蹲着撸串享受真正的快感。

萨拉查表示他只是觉得那样蹲不雅，不屑亚洲蹲。

“呃……萨尔，要是外面厕所里只有蹲坑咋办？”

8、广场舞

广场舞真的很有魅力，很有感染力。

戈德里克每天都跟着大妈在广场上做运动。

甚至计划着推广到霍格沃兹，让学生们锻炼身体。

虽然邓布利多看着视频就忍不住跟着跳起来。

但他依旧严词拒绝了。

理由是一旦传播，大家就无心学习了。

9、七夕

戈德里克知道七夕节是中国的情人节后。

他把禁林里的蜘蛛中个头小的抓了过来，盯着它们织了五十张网，挑出最稀的一张，在七夕节送给了萨拉查。

10、最后

看过万千风景，还是有你在的地方最美。


	3. 模特与怀表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色OOC  
> cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林  
> 《礼物》篇衍生，背景设定虽然不存在但是是一样的，时间线不一样，应该是在15世纪到16世纪那段时间。  
> 似乎有婴儿车（？）。

赫尔加翻着戈德里克上交的图纸。

“我看看。嗯，不错。我们接下来可以上人体课了。”

戈德里克从端坐的状态中放松下来，他再一次体验了一把当着面等老师检查作业的经历。他转着手上的笔，随口问道。

“画人体吗？我不是已经学了人体结构吗？”

“是啊。所以照着真人画怎么样？”

手上的笔突然掉在桌上，戈德里克沉默不语。

赫尔加神情暧昧地笑着揶揄:“我想想，你第一反应是萨尔吧。我没猜错吧？”

没错，他脑中第一个浮现的是萨拉查的睡颜。

他曾经数次提前起床，一直看着萨拉查的睡颜直到他醒来，然后自然而然地送上一个早安吻。

再自己找时间偷偷摸摸地画下来，画下爱人的睡颜。

次数多了，他也怀疑萨拉查早就知道了他早起偷看他睡觉的事情了。

可是萨拉查什么也没说。

“你是打算请萨尔当模特？别想了。”戈德里克捡起笔，“他不会同意的。他可没有那么多闲暇时间浪费在我身上。赫尔，你不是老师吗？模特的人选不应该是你负责的吗？”

“我可是免费教你画画的。”赫尔加一脸不开心，把点心往自己这边挪了挪，她强调，“免费！我还提供了茶水和点心！如果你想继续深入学习，你也该为此多准备准备一点什么吧？”

“那……罗伊娜？”

赫尔加飞快否决:“不！不可以！”她稍微放缓了一点语气，“罗伊最近很忙，连睡觉的时间都大大缩短了。而由于你的技术不精，当你的模特需要花费大量时间。”

“那萨尔不也是很忙？我最近老看见他往罗伊的实验室里跑。”

“但他炼金不是他擅长的领域吧？他过去干什么？”

“不知道。罗伊没和你说吗？”

“萨尔没和你说吗？”

两个人没好气地瞪了彼此一眼，半晌都泄气下来。

戈德里克有气无力地说:“好吧好吧。就这样吧。我们总会知道他们在干什么的，迟早的。”

赫尔加从戈德里克手中抽出笔，戳了戳戈德里克垂下去的脑袋:“让我们回到最开始，戈迪，关于请萨尔当模特的事你考虑的怎么样？”

“不怎么样。我觉得他不会同意的。”

他抢走那只不停捣乱的笔。

她吃了一口点心，慢慢悠悠地说:“你再想想吧。不试一试你怎么会知道结果。你难道不想光明正大地照着你的爱人画画吗？你想好了再告诉我。”

戈德里克垂头不语，手里又玩起了那只笔。

此时算是较晚的午后，阳光并不强烈，温和地抚摸着男人的金发，镀上一层透明而闪亮的润泽。被微风拂起涟漪的茶面映照出支离破碎的天高云淡。

萨尔——他现在又在干什么呢？

男人没控制住走了下神。

他们在不久前一起享用过午餐。然后四个人聊了会天，他们就分开了。

现在的萨拉查，应该是一脸严肃地在罗伊娜的实验室进行炼金实验吧。

实验之余，他会不会稍微想一下他呢？

萨尔总是看起来很忙的样子。

他不想打扰到他。

他不想打乱他的计划或者步骤。

他不想让他和他的事情成为爱人的负担或者麻烦。

他用笔尾巴戳戳手背。

赫尔加喝完一杯茶，碟子和桌子碰撞发出敲击的声音。

戈德里克抬起头来，把笔扔在桌子上。

“嗯……我想，我想我可以试试。前提是不打扰到他。”

茶壶举起。空茶杯被重新灌满。

“那是当然。晚上你就去问问吧。我们今天继续之前的练习。祝你好运。”

“祝我好运。”

萨拉查去洗澡了，戈德里克趴在床上暗自给自己鼓劲。

这段时间除了吃饭睡觉，萨拉查待在罗伊娜的实验室，他则跟着赫尔加学画画。两人每天只有短暂的交流，时间一长，以至于他对占有爱人时间产生了强烈的渴望。这种渴望越是压抑，反弹得越是强烈。

萨拉查穿着睡衣躺上床。

戈德里克凑过去抱住人，小声问:“萨尔，我想问你一个问题。”

“什么问题？”拍了拍戈德里克的头，萨拉查把被子往上拉盖住两人。

他突然觉得有些难以启齿:“我……我可以请你来当我的素描模特吗？”

萨拉查很快地回答道: “当然可以。这有什么令人为难的吗？你怎么说话吞吞吐吐的？”

“这不会打扰到你的吧？”

“不会。”萨拉查想起戈德里克的迟疑，觉得自己似乎明白了什么，“我其实不忙。去罗伊的实验室也只是想锻炼一下我的炼金能力，毕竟炼金是罗伊的长项。我想自己做一个怀表，而这个怀表可以早点完成，也可以晚点完成，都是一样的。”

“听着，戈迪。你可以对我提出任何要求。其他都不重要，你是最重要的。”

戈德里克把脸埋在萨拉查肩膀上。

萨拉查有一瞬间怀疑自己是不是说错了什么，以至于爱人是这样一副沮丧的模样。

……难道他应该拒绝戈迪的要求？

萨拉查被戈德里克弄得糊涂了。

他侧头亲了亲柔软的金发，右手轻轻抚摸男人的后颈，就像在给猫顺毛一样。

“怎么了？”

他的声音轻柔，像流水，也像蛇滑过草地的声音。

戈德里克抬起头，用嘴擒住嘴。

萨拉查发现他没有一点难过的样子，甚至很开心，眉眼间都染着笑意，嘴角的两个酒窝都像盛着蜜，笑得特别甜。

甜到有点腻。萨拉查暗自评价。

“怎么办？如果我是女人，我大概会被你感动哭了。”

戈德里克一边往下亲一边低喃，萨拉查要费点劲才能听得清他在说什么。

戈德里克的心情是这段时间未有的轻松与愉快。

不得不说，当萨拉查说出“你可以对我提出任何要求。其他都不重要，你是最重要的。”的时候，这句话仿佛早春的第一股清风，又或者是初冬的第一场柔雪，顷刻间吹散了他心中的犹豫，熄灭了近日逐渐累积的烦闷。他的心仿佛瞬间被热流淹没，蒸发升腾，他快乐得好像要飞起来了。即使这份快乐中混杂着难辨的难过沮丧，但触电般的愉快依旧在他的脑海中炸开，沿着脊椎，沿着骨头，沿着血脉，在他的四肢他的体内四处游窜，颤栗着仿佛骨缝毛囊都在叫嚣着欣喜与渴望。

因为他明白他的萨拉查说的是真的。

他一直都知道。

他的萨拉查说得那么毫不犹豫，看他的眼神那么真诚，诉说着爱意。

他一直都知道，但和他亲口说出来完全不一样。

萨拉查有点气闷的样子，试图推开压在他身上的人:“女人？你已经干了很多女人不能干的事情了。”

“什么事？亲你吗？”

他又亲上身下人的嘴唇。

“这是我的。女人当然不能碰到。”他含着爱人的下嘴唇含糊地说道。

萨拉查抓住戈德里克的金发，把他的脑袋提起来。

他微喘着气说道:“够了，戈迪。昨天你才做过，我今天还是不舒服。”

戈德里克委屈道:“可是你才说过我可以对你提出任何要求。”

萨拉查反驳:“除了床上！”

“你刚才又没说。”戈德里克把萨拉查剩下的所以反驳吞入腹中。

他把那双挣扎的手握住，轻轻吻上。

那双手曾被细细保养过，十指白皙修长，指甲莹润饱满，骨节骨感分明，偏生张开时还有浅浅手窝。由于长时间做魔药，右手食指和拇指有着层薄茧，指甲稍稍比其他手指短一点点，是经常修剪过的结果。

萨拉查看着金发男人用舌头和嘴唇舔舐亲吻他的指头指缝，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。酥痒让他不由自主地虚抓，却被温柔的唇舌强硬地打开。

“我想画你这双手。这双手抓着我的心脏、我的爱情。它们可能不是最完美的，但却是我最爱的。尤其是它们握住我的时候能给我带来特别舒服的感觉。”

撩起睡衣袖口，戈德里克往手腕的方向舔去。

唇舌从细腻的手腕内侧滑过。这是一个危险的位置，只要他用力一咬，深深刺入皮肉，温热鲜活的血液就会从动脉中源源不断地流出，直至人再也挤不出一滴血，彻底成为一个苍白的尸体。

他用牙齿啃咬，用唇舌舔舐。

一阵比之前更强烈的酥痒从手腕内侧传来，萨拉查面上浮起浅浅潮红。他挣扎着试图把手抽出来，却失败了。

“够了！”他低声呵斥，“你在发什么疯？”

他们之前没玩过这种玩法。

……果然还是刚才不应该答应的吧？

“没够。”戈德里克浅声笑着，“我在想我该怎么画你。”

他的嘴唇从脖颈路过，一直向上滑到嘴角。

“我特别喜欢你的酒窝。很浅，不太明显，只有你真心地笑着的时候才会出现。我一看见你的酒窝我就知道你内心是真的开心了。我画画的时候一定要把你的酒窝画上去。”

萨拉查双手依旧被抓着，身上压着一个重量级人物。

“你也有酒窝。”他也亲在人的嘴角，“我也很喜欢。”

“不，我不喜欢。”戈德里克轻声抱怨，“它太容易出现了。我一笑就出现，即使是我在假笑。有时候我在苦笑，但是酒窝让我看起来很开心。别人都觉得我不会苦闷。”

“我看得出你是不是开心。”

“我知道。我信你。”

他沿着形状完美的鼻梁舔舐而上，最后停在眼睛上面，抿着翘起的睫毛。萨拉查下意识地闭上眼睛。

“我想画你的眼睛，不过我觉得我没法画出你眼中的神韵。你的眼睛特别美，像一片湖泊，表面平静，底下汹涌，但别人通常都看不透。太平静了，平静到别人只能看到一层浮光掠影。”

“我想看进你的眼睛深处。”

“那你看见了吗？”

“你让我看见了。”戈德里克往下压，终于亲上。

一吻而过，他又把头滑下去，咬住耳垂，声音含含糊糊的，热气喷在萨拉查的耳朵里。

“你的耳朵凉凉的。”他又笑了，萨拉查觉得痒痒的，“不过，现在热了。”

萨拉查尽力冷静道:“我们干脆做吧，别磨磨唧唧的。”

“等一下，让我说完。”戈德里克拒绝，“你的耳朵变红了，是那种淡淡的粉色，很好看。你的耳垂不厚，但是捏起来手感很好，咬起来口感也很好。”

萨拉查讽道:“你的耳垂比我厚，捏起来手感更好。”

“那我的耳朵给你咬？如果你不想咬的话，我为你打个耳洞吧。”

他的蓝眸像是海，情深足以溺人。

戈德里克把萨拉查的话堵了回去，把他的手往下拉。

萨拉查启唇回应。

第二天萨拉查理所当然地晚起了。

早餐的时间点已经过了，他到达罗伊娜的实验室的时候，罗伊娜嘲道:“昨天晚上这么激烈啊？你今天是不是应该给自己放一天的假。”

萨拉查冷静以对，看着罗伊娜的脖子:“彼此彼此。你昨天应该也被好好满足了。”

“行了，我们半斤八两。赫尔昨天告诉我戈迪邀请你当他的模特？”

“是的，我已经答应了。”

“那你的怀表？”

萨拉查整理好自己的东西:“戈迪让我先做完怀表再去给他当模特。”他低下头看着桌子上的半成品，“反正也快差不多完成了。”

“你是在做第五个表面了吧。”

“是的。今天我可能还需要你的帮助。”

“乐意为你效劳。”

他做的怀表第一个表面是正常显示时间日期的怀表表面。第二个表面是外出时用的，用来显示当地时间。第三个表面有四个时针，时针顶端分别做成GSRH四个花体字母的样子，代表他们四个人，能分别显示四个人的状态或地点。第四个表面，是不停旋转的指针，象征霍格沃茨的状态，一旦停下就代表有紧急情况出现。

他在做的第五个表面有点类似指南针，不过指针指向的方向永远指向霍格沃茨。

“你报废的那个表面怎么还留着？”罗伊娜突然疑惑地问道。

“忘了。”不过萨拉查没有任何打算处理那个报废表面的动作，“不过留着也无所谓，平时不显示就行了。”

那个报废表面也有四个时针，跟第三个表面很像，乍一看像是做第三个表面时的报废品。

可罗伊娜明白萨拉查精益求精的性格，他从来是把报废品处理掉的，不会留下来。

恐怕萨尔是故意报废的。

她又看了一眼报废表面，上面只有两个状态，热恋和单身。现在四个时针都指向热恋。没有魔法，全靠手调。

萨拉查翻了一下材料，有一卷牛皮纸滚落，遮住了报废表面。

“罗伊，我这个表面快做完了。我还想做两个表面，一个能提醒我日程，一个能追踪目标人的位置。你有什么想法吗？”

“日程你让会变能储存修改信息就好了。目标人？那你可能需要目标人的魔法气息或者有魔法效力的名字，还有……”

罗伊娜专注地投入自己热爱且擅长的领域里。

直到晚餐时候她看见萨拉查和戈德里克坐在一起的时候，才后知后觉地意识到，那个废弃表面埋藏的是他不愿为人所知的心思。

——即使分手，在那个表面，他们依旧是在一起。

五百年前的那场分手，五百年前的离家出走，至今仍是四人深深插入心脏的那根刺，伤口仍然新鲜，轻轻触碰就能流出鲜血，引发刻苦铭心的痛苦。

幸好如今一切都好。

罗伊娜看着对面两人微微一笑。

萨拉查:“……”莫名其妙。

戈德里克看她的眼神奇怪且怀疑。

罗伊娜瞬间觉得自己操多了心。

等萨拉查做完怀表的时候，天气已经入了冬。

“去屋内吧，我想待在壁炉旁边。那里暖和些。”萨拉查建议道。

“好啊。”他们到了屋里，赫尔加开心地说道，“那么，萨尔，你脱衣服吧。”

萨拉查无所谓地点点头。

戈德里克惊愕之后脸色一黑，拦住萨拉查:“不行！原来如此——难怪你当初不肯让罗伊当模特！”

赫尔加假装吃惊:“我难道没跟你说人体课需要的是裸模吗？”

“Fuck！”戈德里克忍不住爆了粗口，“你当然没说！你说了的话我怎么可能同意！”

他怎么可能让别人看萨尔的身体！即使是五百年的好友！

赫尔加摊开手:“那你现在知道了。”

萨拉查按住暴躁到变成狮鹫的戈德里克:“变回来。”他命令，“没关系的。正好入冬，我睡觉你画画。”

戈德里克变回人形，极其委屈:“可是旁边还有赫奇帕奇看着。”

“没关系。”萨拉查冷静地安抚，“相信我。”

萨拉查变成阿尼玛格斯，一条棕榈蝮属。

他攀上壁炉边的椅子，盘起来，把头埋起来，睡了。

戈德里克:“……”

赫尔加:“……”

*再一个五百年后，怀表被改装成手表送给戈德里克当情人节礼物。以及怀表有新增功能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——2018.2.24  
> 觉得写得有十分的矫情了还有生硬emmmm  
> 毁了自己觉得萌的东西_(:з)∠)_  
> 不管了改不了了
> 
> 我明明是受控为什么我总是跑到攻视角_(:з)∠)_  
> 可能是我萨太可爱了。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.2.20  
> 我脑补这些情节的时候感觉很甜，但是没文笔，写出来就感觉不甜了。  
> 怎么太太们写的都辣么可爱辣么甜辣么萌(´ . .̫ . `)  
> 气球灵感来源春晚的告白气球和路边的灯光气球。其实除夕夜才是这篇文主体，但情人节写着写着就变长了emmm原本以为我的脑洞3k顶天了，没想到写到近7k  
> 两首歌随手选的_(:з)∠)_  
> 在1中一开始下意识写了微博朋友圈……后来才反应过来英国不玩的  
> 我百度的时候看到黑湖中的乌贼是戈德里克的阿尼玛格斯……？？？？exm？真的么？？？


End file.
